MochiMochiAdventure
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: England and America just had a steamy night of passion. But when England wakes up, instead of finding America in bed with him, he finds...  Based on the doujin Mochi•Mochi•Adventure. Mochi!America. A lot of humor and molesting mochis. You have been warned


**Kiwi:** Hello readers and watchers! I know I haven't really done anything as of lately, and after I read a USUK doujin, I just had to write it out! Mochi•Mochi•Adventure is an AmerimochixEngland doujin. I know, it sounds messed up but it was really cute and I like it :3. Here's the written version of it~!

* * *

><p>Mochi<span>•<span>Mochi•Adventure

England woke up that morning feeling tired and his lower back ached. "Mmm… America…?" He questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked for said man. When he lifted the sheets beside him, he found, instead of America, a little white round glob where his lover lay last night. England made a face. _"Could it be I've- I've given… __**birth**__!"_ the thing smiled and jumped to his side. "America? You idiot, where are you?" England called out again. The little glob nudged his side. England stopped and looked down at the round thing nestled in the blankets poked around the waist of his slim, nude body.

Upon closer examination, England noted a little blonde tuft, a pair of small glasses, and a pair of clear, transparent blue eyes…. Plus that creepy smile….. "C-Could it be-" England leaned in closer "You're America?" The Amerimochi rapidly nodded what England supposed was a representation of America's empty head.

England picked Amerimochi up and stared at it. _"Maybe the faeries heard my complaint of how heavy America is and granted my wish."_ He though. Suddenly, he felt Amerimochi nuzzling his cheek and the nostalgic, warm feeling of holding chibi America flooded back to England. He smiled and held Amerimochi a little closer, his mind at peace. When Amerimochi's nuzzling persisted and became more demanding, England laughed and questioned. "What is it? Are you hungry?"

As a reply, Amerimochi bit down on his dusty blonde hair and nibbled with its toothless mouth. England chuckled "Hahaha that tickles—Even if you eat hair it won't fill you up! I'll go get something right now—" Suddenly, a soft, warm marsh-mallow-like material clamped down on his ear. England froze, eyes as large as his teacup saucers. "IDIO- WATCH IT!" England pulled Amerimochi away from his ear so fast the Amerimochi tilted forward slightly. He covered his ear as an immediate reaction, his face flustered. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" England couldn't speak right. "Didn't you already to it a lot last night… Wait, NO! That's not the problem right now! Can't you tell I'm in a calm and sentimental mood right now? Can't you?" England shouted at the thing. "And here I thought the cure for your appearance would've fixed your personality—" Amerimochi, who seemed to have paid no heed to England's rant, rolled itself off of England's hand, and bounced onto the bed into the blankets around England's body. Specifically between his legs. England immediately stopped in shock. "Idiot! Stop…. Where are you going…" _"I-I'm getting chills…"_ England thought as he blindly grabbed at the blankets, and hopefully, Amerimochi.

The soft warmth that hand clamped down on his ear was now engulfing the head of his member. England gasped and threw his head back in surprise, his back arching. His mind spun and he cried out in surprise at the sudden pleasure as the warmth started moving up and down on his forming erection. "HYA-AH. N…o don't—" his toes curled and he writhed on the bed, "Stop- ah! Ame— ri—!" he panted out. "Ah.. AHH!" England arched as he came.

He looked down, breathing hard. Amerimochi's little innocent face peaked up at England mischievously from under the sheets, a small blush tinting its cheeks. The only evidence of its crime lingered beside its mouth. Two white specks of England's cum. "A- Ameri…..ca" he huffed. "Y-You idiot! Wasn't that a little too sudden and straightforward—" he struggled to get up. Amerimochi, who still had no patience for the other country's complaints, silenced him by clamping its mouth down on one of England's dusty nipples. "Nn- Ah!" England threw his head back with a gasp and a moan. "Nn… Ah-ah…" He fell back onto the bed, mewling. _"Damn it…"_ England thought. _"B-Being able to enjoy myself in these kind of circumstances… I must be crazy…! Moreover…"_ England looked down at Amerimochi as he continued to think _"If it were the usual America… He'd also… touch down there at the same time. Although it's probably impossible for this guy considering his size…"_ He lay his head back as he sighed with another thought. _"… In other words, this isn't enough…."_ He bit his bottom lip, blushing as he kept his thoughts from being spoken aloud. _"…Nothing for it. I'll just have to get it myself—_"Suddenly, another additional weight startled him out of his thoughts. He looked down past the Amerimochi he held on his bare chest. Another innocent little rape face stared up at him. "_It…"_ England thought in terror, _"IT MULTIPLIED! It even had plans for later!"_

_**Several hours later…**_

England woke up in America's embrace, the alarm blaring punk rock. England poked the stomach in front of his face. America snored on. England put his hand back down and closed his eyes. _"… I see"_ he thought _"It was because of all this body fat…!"_ he raised a fist and yelled "TOO HEAVY!" then punched America in the head.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" America woke with a shout.

"My insides are about to come out!" England continued to yell.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Kiwi:<strong> Well, did you like it? It's my first USUK fanfic, and it's not even really mine lol, so, I hoped you enjoyed reading this! I am still working on Beyond the Boundaries. Sadly, my writer's block has only gotten worse as I try to overcome it. SOMEONE PLEZZ HALP QAQ

Ratings and reviews are much appreciated! It'll encourage me to continue writing!


End file.
